


Reading Your Comments (with my boyfriend and my dad)

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Peter's YouTube Channel [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Harley Keener Flirts, Harley Keener is a Flirt, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Peter reads comments on his youtube videos with Harley and Tony.(you don't need to read the rest of the series to understand but I recommend it)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter's YouTube Channel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364083
Comments: 22
Kudos: 691





	Reading Your Comments (with my boyfriend and my dad)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this series in a hot sec so here you go!

“Hi, everybody!” Peter says to the camera, a little more tired and slow than normal. He’s sitting on his bed and he’s holding the camera. He’s not as well put together as he normally is, his hair is curly and unkempt and his sweatshirt is a few sizes too big for him. “Before the video really started I wanted to say something first. I haven’t been very active on here recently and I want to explain why.” He adjusts how he is sitting. “And I know that there have been a couple of rumors flying around so I just wanted to say that we’re all fine.”

Peter inhales, “So what happened is that Harley...was kidnapped.” Peter lets that settle for a moment. “He’s home now, but he was missing for three weeks. It took us a while to find him, but we did and brought him home.” He drags a hand over his face, “God, it was the worst feeling in the world, not knowing if he was even alive-” The rest of the sentence is cut off with a cut. Peter leans back against the headboard and takes a deep breath, “He’s physically okay, here’s a photo as proof.”

It cuts to a vertical photo of Peter and Harley asleep in a hospital bed. Peter is curled up against his boyfriend’s side, their hands intertwined. Harley has a few scrapes on his face and arms but other than that he looks to be alright. His arms are wrapped around Peter. The photo cuts back to Peter. 

“Dad thought it would be best for us to just stay out of the spotlight for the time being. So I’m sorry we haven’t uploaded much, but I hope today’s video makes up for it.” Peter smiles at the camera, “So without further ado, here’s me and Harley and my dad reacting to comments on our videos.”

It cuts to Harley and Peter and Tony sitting around a white table. In the middle of the table is a glass bowl with white pieces of paper folded inside. Peter waves at the camera, “Hello, everybody! I’m back with my boyfriend-” He gestures to Harley. “-and my dad.” He gestures to Tony. “And today we’re doing something you guys suggested, which is reading comments! As usual, Abby picked these out and we haven’t seen any of them yet.” He looks to Harley and Tony, “You guys ready?”

“Have at it, kid,” Tony gestures towards the bowl. 

Peter draws one out and reads from the paper, “Peter is so pure how can everyone in the world not love him?” A light flush covers his cheeks, “Thank you.”

Harley smirks, “I have only met one person, aside from a few supervillains, who didn’t love him immediately.” 

Peter nudges his shoulder, “You didn’t. At first, you hated me.”

Harley rolls his eyes, “I didn’t _hate_ you, I just thought you were...excitable.” Peter huffs. “ _But_ now that I know you more, I love you.” Harley leans over and kisses Peter’s temple. 

He smiles, “I love you too.”

“Are you two done being sappy, we only just started,” Tony says, lifting an eyebrow at the two boys. Peter sticks out his tongue as Harley picks a paper from the bowl.

“Tony is such a good dad. Like wow twenty years ago I never could have seen him with a kid and now...I’m happy for you guys,” Harley reads. 

Tony smiles and claps Peter on the shoulder, “Thank you. I’ll admit that I didn’t see myself as a dad until this little shit came along.” Peter smiles and leans against Tony’s shoulder. “But now that he’s here I’ll never see myself not as a dad.”

“You’re a really good dad,” Peter says.

Tony smiles softly at his son, “Thanks, kid.” 

It cuts. “My turn,” Tony says as he picks one. “How on earth did they steal cap’s shield?” He frowns before recognition crosses his face, “This is from your vlog, isn’t it?”

“Probably,” Harley nods. “And Steve is kind of an idiot and he just leaves it around so all it took was just looking around the penthouse until we found it.”

“In case you want to know, we found it on top of the coffee maker,” Peter cuts in. Peter picks another one, “Harley can _get it_ like I mean if Peter wasn’t such sweetie- and then there is a winkie face.”

Harley leans back with a smug look on his face, “Hell yeah I can. But Peter will be the only one getting anything.” Peter groans as he covers his face, his deep blush visible through his fingers. 

“Do I need to give you two The Talk again?” Tony asks with a smirk. “Because I will.”

“No!” Peter claps his hand over Harley’s mouth. “That was enough embarrassment for a lifetime.” Harley laughs. 

Harley holds up his hands, “Fine, fine, as long as that’s the only thirsty comment about me?” He hends the sentences as a question directed to someone behind the camera. 

“In case you were wondering,” Peter says, “Abby is shaking her head no.”

It cuts to Harley reading the next one, “I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again Harley is so damn hot he’s causing global warming.” Harley winks flirtatiously at the camera while Peter just rolls his eyes. 

Tony picks one, “Where is the footage of Tony giving the shovel talk to Harley because I need it in my life.” Tony looks to the two teenagers, “To my knowledge, there isn’t any?” He looks to the camera, “I have to ask because Peter has a habit of recording things without my knowledge.”

“No,” Peter says with a laugh. “There is no recording of that. Though,” he smirks, “you could always do it again.”

“I like the way you think, squirt,” Tony says at the same time Harley shouts-

“No!” Harley’s eyes widen comically. “That was literally the most terrifying experience of my life.” He looks at the camera, “Pro tip: don’t date Iron Man’s son.”

Peter kisses Harley’s cheek, “Unless you’re Harley Keener-”

“Who is more badass then Iron Man will ever be,” Harley finishes, his arms wrapping around Peter’s waist.

“You want to test that theory, Keener?” Tony asks cockily. Harley gulps. 

“Thank you guys so much for watching!” Peter says after it cuts. “Please like, comment, and subscribe to see more of these videos!” It ends with the three of them waving at the camera, Harley’s arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have any ideas for future installments in this series. (or if you liked it because those make my day)
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
